1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand guards and accessory rails for firearms.
2. Related Art
Various accessories can be mounted to a firearm, such as an M-16, AR-15, AR-10 or M4 type rifle, using a rail, such as a Picatinny rail system. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,865; 7,430,829; 7,685,758 or 2008-0092422. The rail is usually mounted to some portion of the firearm, such as an upper receiver.